Revenge gone wrong
by MyTwinklingStar
Summary: 4. Mikan Sakura had a serious heartbreak with her ex boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. Now Mikan forms a revenge plan to make Natsume fall for her again and dump him afterwards to crush him like he crushed her, but what if she falls for him again? Will she call it mission accomplished? Beware of OOC-ness and languages
1. Chapter 1 Broken Heart

**Revenge gone wrong**

**Dedicated to my senior whom I found in FFN, edwardelric108 and my fellow Filipina, Sunshine and SMiles...**

**Disclaimer: GA and its characters are NOT mine.**

Mikan Sakura had a serious heartbreak with her ex boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. Now Mikan forms a revenge plan to be rich, make Natsume fall for her again and dump him afterwards to crush him like he crushed her, but what if she falls for him again? Will she call it mission accomplished?

**Chapter 1: Broken heart**

"You really thought that I loved you? What a joke, you're as stupid as you look; I'll never fall in love with a nerd like you" Natsume says coldly

Tears were forming in her eyes. She can't take it. It's foolish to think that Natsume Hyuuga, the most wanted of all girls in school, would love a geeky bookworm namely Mikan Sakura.

The best thing she could ever do now is to run away. Run away from her first love and her first heart break, all she could ever think of is stay away from that guy. She would endure to stay anywhere but here.

Mikan ran through the heavy falling rain and could only find a sakura tree to seek refuge. She sat there crying her heart out, remembering all the things they've been through. She loved him with all her heart and thought that he did the same but it was a mistake, all of it was a mistake.

She kept crying there, hoping to ease the pain in her heart until she realized that someone was there in front of her holding an umbrella, shielding them both from the rain.

Hotaru Imai, her best friend.

"Hotaru*sniff* you were*sniff* right, he*sniff* he didn't love me*sniff* he just*sniff* used me…"

"Baka, you look ten times uglier when you're crying"

"Hotaru*sniff* I'm*sniff* sorry, I*sniff*didn't know that*sniff* it hurts this much…"

"I'll make him pay"

"No, Hotaru, I don't want anything to do with him…" Mikan fainted after she said those words. Hotaru just carried her using her invention to bring her back to their dorm.

Hotaru nursed her since all she can ever do now, as a best friend, was help her physically.

As expected, Mikan had a fever due to the rain. Hotaru had no choice but to make Mikan drink her medicines and change her clothes to dry ones.

Mikan was still shivering and muttering _his_ name in her sleep. Hotaru pitied her best friend who deserved nothing but the love that she deserved, but Hyuuga kept it from her. He broke her fragile heart, full of happiness but now filled with pain and sorrow.

'_You'll regret this Hyuuga'_ Hotaru muttered looking at Mikan's sleeping figure.

* * *

Mikan woke up having a bad head ache and an empty stomach making her tummy growl.

"I can hear that you're hungry." Hotaru said

"Hotaru, my head hurts"

"You had a fever last night, dummy"

"Oh, then I'll grab a sandwich and a coffee"

Hotaru saw Mikan's lightless face; the face she loved had lost her bright smile.

"Baka, Take a bath and we're going somewhere."

"Where are we going?"

"Away from here, I've already packed your things and placed an excuse letter to the principals that we're leaving this school. Also, we've got a plane to catch."

**A/N: There you have it, the first chapter of this story, I know it's short and you're confused on what happened between Mikan and Natsume, you'll know on the next chapters… Also, I know you'll probably hate me for making Natsume the heart breaker, but don't worry because… *SPOILER ALERT* I'm just joking, I will not spoil this story so just wait for the updates okay? Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 History

**Revenge Gone Wrong**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA and its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: History**

_It was a bright sunny day, while our little brunette was skipping all the way to her classroom. She was cheerful as ever especially when Hyuuga Natsume, her boyfriend, asked her on a date._

'_I'm so excited!' She thought happily_

_She was skipping happily through the corridor when she heard moans coming from the corner. She knows that eavesdropping is wrong, but she can't help but to peek and it was a big mistake._

_There she saw her boyfriend kissing an attractive bitch._

_She had to admit, the girl was beautiful, more beautiful than she was._

_She felt a hard pang on her chest, she was shuddering and tears were threatening to fall. She was rooted to her spot and can't turn her head away. She felt pain, anger, betrayal and still she felt her love for him._

_When she finally had the guts to close her eyes, she dragged herself out of the scene into the girl's restroom. She cried and cried unable to forget that horrible scene that keeps on playing in her mind like a broken record._

_She was ready to skip class; she didn't care anymore and stayed inside the stalls crying her eyes out._

_Hours later, classes were finally done and her friends, especially her best friend Hotaru Imai._

"_Where the heck is that dummy?" Hotaru says while looking for her best friend_

_She was walking through the garden looking for Mikan when something caught her eyes._

"_You lied to me; I thought you loved me…" Hotaru sees her crying best friend hurt evident in her eyes_

"_You really thought that I loved you? What a joke, you're as stupid as you look; I'll never fall in love with a nerd like you" Natsume says coldly_

_Tears were forming in her eyes. She can't take it. It's foolish to think that Natsume Hyuuga, the most wanted of all girls in school, would love a geeky bookworm namely Mikan Sakura._

_The best thing she could ever do now is to run away. Run away from her first love and her first heart break, all she could ever think of is stay away from that guy. She would endure to stay anywhere but here._

_Her best friend was enraged when she saw her best friend's fragile heart being broken by this bastard in front of her. She wanted to beat the hell out of him, but she needed to find Mikan, she needed to comfort her in a time like this._

Hotaru and Mikan both remembered that horrid past which just happened yesterday. Though she doesn't show it, she was feeling sad for her best friend, she didn't deserve that kind of pain, she was as innocent as a puppy, she should never have met Natsume in the first place.

"Mikan"

"Mikan!"

"Hey, Mikan!"

"Hmm, what?" Mikan said while stretching her arms

"We're landing" Hotaru answered

"Oh, okay, thanks"

"Mikan, wipe your face, you look hideous"

When Mikan wiped her face, she then realized that she was crying while remembering her tragic history.

…

"Baka, we're here get your luggage"

"Oh, right, um, Hotaru, Where are we anyway?"

"America"

"But where are we staying?"

"Alice Academy has dorm rooms where we can stay, now let's go"

* * *

_**At Japan…**_

"Hey Anna, did you hear? Mikan and Hotaru went to America and study there Permanently"

"Yeah, I know Nonoko, I wonder why they decided to leave, they didn't even say goodbye"

"Don't worry, Hotaru said that they'll keep in touch and will email us when they get there, I hope they're alright."

"Nonoko, where did you hear that?" Sumire asked

"About what?"

"How did you know that they left?"

"Hotaru left a letter through her mechanical turtle(A/N: remember the first episode where Hotaru sent her turtle biting a letter to give to Mikan?) and I'm the one who picked it up."

"I really wonder why they left" Sumire added

"Us too" the girls chorused

Unknown to them, a certain raven haired guy was listening to their conversation.

* * *

"Hotaru, I haven't had the chance to say goodbye to them"

"Use my laptop, email them"

"Thanks"

_To: Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, Sumire Shouda, Kokoroyomi, Kitsuneme, Ruka Nogi, Misaki Harada, Tsubasa Andou, Narumi Anju_

Mikan was having second thoughts if she should also say her goodbye to Natsume but can't find the guts to do so.

_To: Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, Sumire Shouda, Kokoroyomi, Kitsuneme, Ruka Nogi, Misaki Harada, Tsubasa Andou and Narumi Anju._

_Minna-san,_

_I'm really sorry for leaving without further notice but I want to distance myself from there. I just want a proper goodbye. I promise I'll keep in touch. I will miss all of you, I will miss our school and I will miss the fun we had there. I will miss Anna's food, Nonoko's experiments, my sempais and my Otou-san, Narumi- sensei. I love you all. And this is goodbye, for now._

_From: Mikan Sakura_

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter, but it's longer than the first one right? At least I clarified the history right? I'll be updating soon… Don't forget to leave a review. ~ja!**


	3. Chapter 3 Transformation

**Revenge Gone Wrong**

**Warning: Be warned, the characters are a little OOC here.**

**Disclaimer: GA and its characters are NOT mine.**

* * *

'_People can change what they look like, but they can never change the truth of who they are'_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Transformation**

Tomorrow was Mikan and Hotaru's first day at Alice Academy and they had until then to finish unpacking.

Mikan was still dead as ever and Hotaru, although she doesn't show it, was worried.

"Mikan" Hotaru says as she unpacks the last box in her hand.

"Hm?"

"I know that this is unlike of me but let me hire someone to beat the hell out of that Hyuuga bastard for making you look like that, you don't look like the Mikan I used to know, I hate it when you don't smile, and I tell you, you're ten times uglier when you don't smile, and a hundred times uglier when you cry. I much prefer my cheerful, clumsy, naïve, stubborn and loving best friend."

Hotaru can sometimes be as hard and unmoving as a rock but she's actually really sweet when she's there to comfort her love ones and only Mikan was able to see that side of her.

Mikan ran towards her in the thought of hugging her but instead, she met Hotaru's infamous Baka gun.

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

"Ow! You know, you could always fight the urge to ruin the moment"_  
_

"Yes, but I chose not to be in contact with your germs"

"Hotaru, you know I love you but I can't understand why you are just so plain mean sometimes. Geez, would it even kill you if you smiled just a little?"

"..."

"Hotaru, I think you're right, I don't need that bastard to make me happy, I'll be just fine without him" Mikan says surely, though she knew in her heart that he was her first love and she can never replace that.

Mikan tried to put on her best smile to show Hotaru that she's fine but failed to do so, instead, she created a grimace of pain on her face which Hotaru examined suspiciously.

"You're a bad liar, dummy"

"Hotaru, I can't forget him, I'm trying but he just keeps on haunting the shit out of me, believe me when I tell you I tried but I just can't, I can't Hotaru" Mikan pleaded trying hard to fight back her tears.

"What if I tell you that I have a plan to get back at Hyuuga" Hotaru says while unfastening the lock in her briefcase.

She opened the case and looked at Mikan's shocked face.

The case contained every girl's dream come true.

A makeover kit complete with so many accessories.

"Hotaru, how can a case full of _that _be able to solve my problem?"

"Well that bastard likes attractive ladies right? Am I not?"

Mikan just nodded in depression.

"That is where these things enter the picture, let's turn you, a nerdy freak into a beautiful butterfly, ditch that nerdy glasses and that ridiculous braces of yours. You can wear contact lenses and your teeth are already aligned anyway, you don't need them anymore, trust me, I'm better than your own dentist"

Being Mikan, she obeyed all of Hotaru's orders and started making magic on Mikan. To be honest, Hotaru didn't put much of those beauty products on Mikan because she has her natural beauty and it only took an hour and a half to finish her up.

When she was done, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror in front of their bed and stared in awe.

"Is this really...me?"

Hotaru nodded as she examined herself again in the mirror, noticing every bit of details.

The girl in front of her was simply marvelous. She had a pale white skin with her face free from blemishes, no nerdy glasses, no braces, nothing but a very beautiful face with long eyelashes framing her big, round hazel eyes.

"Hotaru, you are amazing! Ho-how did you do this?" Mikan says, simply proud of her best friend.

"You didn't need much work, we just wasted most of the time taking that thing on your teeth, you had that beauty with you all along, but it had been hidden by those stupid glasses and braces you had"

"Thank you" Mikan managed to say

"Let's make Hyuuga regret his decision, are you in?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Another short chapter, I know, but I'll try my best to make a longer chapter next time. For now, I'm going to go to sleep, my mother is already yelling at me telling me to go to sleep cause I still have classes tomorrow.**

**Tell me what you think and leave a review. **

**Ja!**


	4. Chapter 4 Going Back

**Revenge Gone Wrong**

**Disclaimer: GA and its characters are DISCLAIMED**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to all of the readers that reviewed and added 'Revenge gone wrong' to their favorite stories list.**

**I was just so happy to find my email flooding with ****[FF Favorite Story +]. I was just so happy, thank you so much for the support!**

**Chapter 4: Going Back**

After all these years, Mikan and Hotaru finally graduated college. All those years of working your butt off finally paid off, though after all those years, that encounter and Hotaru's plan still wasn't forgotten...

**_Flashback..._**

_"Let's make Hyuuga regret his decision, are you in?"_

_"What do you mean Hotaru?" Mikan asked curiously_

_"I mean, let's make Hyuuga pay" Of course Mikan didn't understand her sentence so Hotaru continued on,"How about this, after we graduate, we go back to Japan, look for that fucking bastard and make him fall head over heels in love with you, what do you say?"_

_Mikan was speechless, though she wanted to get her revenge, all she wanted to do now was to forget about about him, forget everything that was ever related to Natsume Hyuuga. She doesn't want to dwell in her past anymore. All she ever wants now was to move on._

_"I'm sorry Hotaru, but I can't, I want to move on, I don't want anything to do with him anymore" Mikan answered_

_"It's all up to you Mikan, it's your choice" Hotaru said bluntly while turning away from her best friend before she continued, "Think about it"_

_**End of Flashback...**  
_

"Finally! I finally got out of that hell hole for a school" Mikan exclaimed, wearing her graduation gown as she walks out of the school grounds with Hotaru.

"Baka, Where do you plan to apply for your modelling job?"

"I really don't know, though my mother told me to apply at the Kaname S. modelling agency back in Japan. She says that the son of her best friend also works there, maybe I'll give it a shot. By the way, where are you planning to work?" Mikan asked curiously. Mikan graduated taking a modelling course while Hotaru took business management.

"My brother plans on recruiting me on our family business" Mikan finally understood and mouthed the word 'ah' in realization.

Hotaru and her family owned a huge family business and it wasn't a surprise if Hotaru is to be the new CEO after her brother. She was really serious when it comes to work, she was known for her intelligence and excellence in school which only brought more honor to the Imai Family.

"When are we going back to Japan Hotaru?"

"When we get back to our dorms, I want you to pack your things and we'll go to the airport first thing in the morning" Hotaru replied

"Really? I'm so excited! We're finally going to see our friends and family!" Mikan said excitedly but made the opposite when Hotaru added:"and ex-boyfriends"

They headed towards their dorm rooms in silence.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

"Dummy, Hurry up, our flight is here!" Hotaru shouted as she waved over her best friend.

"Coming!" The brunette said while pulling her pink luggage.

They were both assigned on the right side of the plane, Mikan was seated near the window where she can see the breathtaking view.

The ride went on quite slowly as both Mikan and Hotaru tried to entertain themselves.

Hours past by when Mikan started to giggle on her seat then informing Hotaru that they were almost there. The stewardess stood up and informed them that the flight was a success and they needed to be ready for the landing.

Yes, the landing was rough, Mikan could only grab the arm rest tightly as the plane kissed the ground.

After landing, Hotaru stood up while Mikan followed and went inside the airport in Japan. They waited as their luggages were being distributed. Once they stepped out of the airport and took a quick whiff of Tokyo City, memories flooded Mikan's head, all the good and bad memories that Mikan gone through.

"Hotaru" Mikan started facing her raven-haired best friend then continued, "We're here"

Hotaru replied and said,

"Yeah, Welcome back to Tokyo City, Mikan"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Chapter 4 is done! Yeah, it's still short, not longer than I promised, but I'm starting to like this story, I'm not yet sure but Natsume would be having his appearance _soon._ Hope you don't get bored...**

**You know how I LOVE Reviews, Pls. Review!**

**~MyTwinklingStar**


	5. Chapter 5 Family Memories

**Revenge Gone Wrong**

**A/N: I really like this story and to be honest, I like this story better than my other story, "The Plan". Expect me to update this more often than the other one, though writing in Third person is really hard and my teacher told us to stick to one POV when writing, or if you plan to write in different POV's , having two is enough(No offense to my readers out there that writes with different POV, it's only my teacher's opinion, you can discard all that I've said). **

**Dedication: I just wanted to recognize edwardelric108 (she always reviews on my stories), greenbunny08( I was just friggin' shocked when I found out that she read all of my stories in a freakin' day! WOW!), ForeverSparklyGem(My cousin who is now an official addict of GA) and PurpleCrimson23272(She's actually one of my friends here in the Philippines, What I loved about her was that, she was a potterhead that have liked this story) **

**Also, to those who reviewed this: princessmikan852, unknow98, The Fire Key, Shizuka-hime Bri-pyon, AkIna-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKi and animelovecurse…**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Gakuen Alice, cause if I do, it wouldn't be as great as it is now.**

**Chapter 5: Family memories**

The brunette and the raven haired girl took a cab that lead them to the brunette's humble home.

They reached the brunette's home safely and went towards the front door to knock.

_Knock-Knock_

The girls waited when a soft 'click' was heard behind the door.

The door was opened by a very beautiful woman with long and silky brown hair which only reached her shoulders. She wore her casual clothes which consisted of a loose shirt and a pair of pants.

The woman gasped when she saw a glimpse of her unexpected visitor.

"Mikan, Hotaru! You're here! You finally came back!" The woman said cheerfully as she gave her one and only daughter a bear hug.

"Mom... I c-can't b-breathe" Mikan stuttered, trying to get out of her mother's grasp.

"Oh, sorry dear, I just missed you so much! How many years weren't I able to see my baby? Yeah, that's right, since you were an elementary student. Heck, we haven't even celebrated your 18th birthday! You know, I don't really get the policies on why families were not allowed to see their children in your school but anyway, what did you do? You don't have your glasses and your braces, you look gorgeous!" Yuka said, sticking a thumb up.

"I missed you too mom... I just had a minor change... By the way, where's dad?" Her daughter asked softly, trying to dismiss the subject.

"As usual, he's at work"

"Oh, will he come to dinner tonight?"

"You're father wouldn't miss it" Yuka said to her daughter reassuringly.

"Great! Would you mind if Hotaru came too?" Mikan asked, glancing at her best friend.

"Of course she could stay, it's the only thing I can repay her for taking care of you for all these years. It's a good thing I bought a lobster back at the grocery store yesterday, you like shellfish don't you Hotaru?"

"I don't just like it, I LOVE it" Hotaru said bluntly, emphasizing the word 'LOVE'

"Good! Now come in girls, take some rest, it was a long trip after all" Yuka said, welcoming the girls into her home.

The girls went up to Mikan's room, carrying their luggage.

They entered inside Mikan's spotless room while Hotaru helped unpacking her things. Her room was the same as how she left it when she was little. It still had her polka dotted wallpaper and a queen-sized bed with pink and green stripes with polka dots all over.

Minutes later, they finished and propped themselves in Mikan's bed, turning on her little television in her room. Mikan clicked the remote rapidly but just enough to see its content, but after awhile, she settled on a love story movie until Hotaru snatched it and clicked it on a channel showing an old horror film.

"Hotaru! You know very well that I hate horror films!" Mikan whined, patting her mattress and swinging her legs like a child.

"Well it's better than a love story encouraging teens to follow their heart and be stupid enough to love a heartless monster" Hotaru replied, emphasizing its second meaning.

They stood speechless for awhile while Mikan miraculously stared at the scenes on the screen more than a minute. She stared blankly at it and was deep in thought. She wasn't _that_ stupid to be utterly clueless of Hotaru's words. She knew very well that she still hasn't moved on. The scar was still fresh; it hasn't healed just yet. Sure, she took her mind of it and instead focused on her studies but she never looked at anyone the same way ever again. Since the day Hotaru changed her, admirers came rushing in. She always wore her smile and politely said 'no' to each one of them; they could never replace her first love and her first heartbreak.

"Didn't you change your mind? About the _plan_, I mean" Hotaru said, not taking her eye away from the screen.

"The answer is still 'no'. I don't want to involve myself with him any longer"

Deafening silence came after that until Hotaru spoked again, this time staring at her best friend directly in the eyes."I know you Mikan. You can't move on until you face him yourself again. You would always dwell in the past and never succeed. Who won then? Him or you?"

He won of course. He succeed in breaking her heart. She didn't know why, first of all, everything was perfect. Sure they bicker all the time, but in a good way. Of course making out was a part of being a couple but what happened that made him act like that? Was she just another one of his admirers falling to his feet every time they saw him? Was she just another addition to a group of girls with broken hearts because of him? Maybe she was. Maybe she was so in love to even consider those facts.

"No, Hotaru. I won't do it. I want him out of my life. Forever." Mikan finished, walking out the door.

She went down to see her mother. She wanted to tell her everything. Every pain and happiness she went through. She needed someone to understand. Mikan knew that Hotaru was just helping, but everything she said to her awhile ago was all a reminder to her unwanted past.

"Mikan dear. Would you come help me prepare these?" Yuka called out, gesturing her daughter to come closer.

Mikan immediately put on her best fake smile and walked towards her mother. At the sight of Mikan, Yuka ran to her and examined her face.

"Oh my, what happened? Did you cry?"

Mikan automatically touched her cheeks and was surprised to feel transparent liquid on her fingers. She could have sworn her nose was red too. She bit her lip, finding an excuse to cover up the fact that she cried.

"Uh, I had a cold... I actually went down to get some medicine" She lied, feeling guilty that she was keeping things from her mother. Lying wasn't really her specialty but she was glad she pulled it off without seeing a glint of doubt in her mother's eyes.

"Stay here. I'll go get the medicine" Yuka ordered, pushing Mikan to sit on the chair beside her.

Mikan sighed and waited for her mother to come back. Minutes later, her mother came in holding her medicine box and put it on the table. She grabbed a glass of water and returned to assist her daughter.

"Drink up young lady. When you're done, go back to your room and rest." Mikan knew the effects of medicine if it was taken by an un-ill person, so she placed the capsule beneath her tongue and drank the water until it was half empty. She smiled at her mother and went up to her room to spit out the capsule. She saw Hotaru still watching the film and spat out the capsule inside her mini comfort room.

"Let me guess, you're mom thinks you're sick and made you drink medicine which you know pretty well that in fact, you are _not_ sick" Hotaru said bluntly.

"No, just so you know, I cried a little bit, just a little bit and I told my mother I have a cold as an excuse so she made me drink medicine" Mikan said, trying really hard to hide her triumphant smirk and prove that Hotaru isn't always right.

"In the end, you still pretended to be sick. Case closed" Hotaru defended, still staring at the screen while a girl on the TV shouts and screams, "Help!"

"Psshh, know-it-all" Mikan muttered.

* * *

Hours passed when Mikan's father, Izumi came barging down the door and asked hysterically where Mikan was.

The girls came running down and as Mikan saw her father, she ran towards him and hugged him very tightly. Izumi hugged back and spun Mikan around like a 5 year-old.

"I missed you my little princess, well, big princess actually. You've grown a lot since I last saw you! You changed a lot also, you know, without those silly things on your face..." Izumi said.

"It's called life, stupid" Hotaru said. Mikan's sweat dropped at the growing tension between them, it was a good thing that Yuka came in to cease it down.

"You're home, come on, let's eat dinner, I know you're hungry" Yuka smiled. Izumi pecked Yuka's lips and said,"Yeah, I'm starving. It's a good thing that my wife is the best cook," Another peck,"ever."

"Get a room" Hotaru said with disgust on her tone. Mikan on the other hand, felt envy towards them. Somehow, the 5 years that have passed wasn't enough to forget the pain. Whenever she sees couples making out, she could remember, _them_, and when it all came to an end.

"Come on dummy, my seafood is waiting for me" mikan followed Hotaru and went to the family table where food was served. What caught Hotaru's eyes was the lobster in the middle with its beady eyes staring at her. Anyone in the right mind would find it quite _disturbing_, but Hotaru isn't classified in that description so instead, she licked her lips and sat on the chair that is nearest to the orange bounty.

Mikan's sweat dropped as she eyed her best friend who is know staring at her prey with gleaming eyes.

Yuka and Izumi came after and sat on their respected seats. They prayed like they always do and spoke thanks to the heavens.

Hotaru elegantly munched on the lobster and Mikan could only wonder how her raven haired friend managed to eat with such grace despite her big appetite.

"Mikan, enlighten us about the years you've spent in that school of yours. I want to know what happenings took place. Give us some story telling" Mikan's father said.

Mikan gulped and glanced at Hotaru for help but to no avail, she was too busy eating her beloved meal.

Her parents never knew what happened to her, they never knew that she left Japan. All the things that happened was kept at the back of her head, she didn't want to retrieve them back.

"Um, it's fine I guess. I've met new friends. New experiences and such. Just like any other school life" Mikan answered with uncertainty. To change the subject, she took a sip of chowder and commented,"This soup is great mom!"

"Really? I took that specialty from our neighbor last time at our woman's group! I'm so glad you liked it dear"

'_Phew, that was close'_ Mikan thought.

"Anyways, your father and I were thinking of getting you guys a reunion, what do you think?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know, but I do miss some of my friends back at Gakuen Alice, I never saw them since I mo-" Then she clamped her mouth shut in realization.

"Since what dear?"

"I mean, since graduation"

"Oh, you must really like them, you didn't see each other for one week and you miss them already, such good friends" Yuka remarked."So what do you think? A reunion or not?"

Just then, Mikan's phone rang.

"Um, will you excuse me, I have to take this"

Mikan walked inside the bathroom and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Mikan! I'm so glad you answered it. This is Sumire"_ It was Sumire Shouda, A.K.A. Permy. One of Mikan's closest friend.

"Permy! Why did you call?"

_"Would you stop calling me Permy? Okay, I called because we're having a reunion on Saturday, just figured you missed us so much that you're already dying in agony with only a freakish friend with you"_

Mikan chuckled and replied,"Yes Permy, I'm DYING. I miss you guys! BTW, Hotaru is not freakish"

_"Whatever. So are you coming?"_

"It depends, is Hotaru invited?"

_"Of course, I only called you 'cause I know Imai is with you. It's like 'killing two birds with one stone' as they say. So are you coming? The invitation is limited offer"_

"You bet I will. I'll bring Hotaru's butt along!"

_"I think it goes the other way around... Okay, I'll see you guys on Saturday!"_

"Bye Permy!"

_"I said, don't call me Pe-"_ Mikan hung up and went immediately to the dining table.

"Guess what?" Mikan challenged as she jumped unstoppably

"What" Was Hotaru's blunt reply.

"Sumire just called and she told me that we're having a reunion on Saturday!"

"No way!" Yuka shouted in excitement.

"Yes way! We get to see them again Hotaru! I'm so excited!"

"Whatever. I'll get back to my lobster"

'Hotaru would always be Hotaru' Mikan thought.

* * *

**A/N: How was chapter 5 guys? I know it's been a month, a very tiring month, but I made it! Chapter 5 baby! Thank you for all the readers who supported me despite my slow updates. Thank you guys so much! And because of that, this chapter is longer as promised! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja!**

**-MyTwinklingStar**


End file.
